powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: MultiToons
Power Rangers: MultiToons '''is a fan-made power rangers series created by Billy2009. The characters are going to be characters from other shows from other channels and video games too. Story Characters Rangers Allies Supporting Characters Villains Ravage Armada Empire * '''King Ravagegax (1-51) * Queen Savagegax (1-50) * Prince Ravagegax (1-49) * Princess Savagegax (1-50) * General Shadowonger (9-41) ' * '''Command Krangoblin (38-44) ' * '''Command Doomaker (1-29) * Biozoids (1-51) ' Demonic Skull Army Kingdom Empire * '''Emperor Skrullizer ' * 'Empress Skullizer ' * 'Prince Dreadser ' * 'Princess Demonega ' * 'Command Venomonster ' * 'Command Demonlizer ' * 'General Shadowing ' Monsters * 'Clawgax (1-2) ' * 'Freak Monger (1-2) ' * 'Lethalizer (3) ' * 'Freakimus Prime (3-4) ' * 'Sponge-Bot (5) ' * 'Turbo-Hog (6) ' * 'Clawser (7-8) ' * 'Alienator (9) ' * 'Pink-Slayer (10) ' * 'Gold Eyes (11-12) ' * 'Freakimus Prime XD (13-15) ' * 'Monster-a-saurus-Rex (13-15) ' * 'Psychoeleon (16) ' * 'Hate-Wonger (17) ' * 'Sheradderay (18) ' * 'Mouthunter (19) ' * 'Sonichaospideray (20) ' * 'Planterminator (21) ' * 'Crazyellow (22) ' * 'Savagemare (22-23) ' * 'Ravagemare (22-23) ' * 'Blacknog (24) ' * 'Ninja-Slayer (25) ' * 'Ninja-Slayer 2.0 (26) ' * 'Goldoom (27) ' * 'White-Hater (28) ' * 'Rainbowonger (29) ' * 'Nilbog (31) ' * 'Ravagegax Rangers (31-32) ' * 'Tealizer (33) ' * 'Boomonger (34) ' * 'Motorlizard (35) ' * 'Brood Zemo (37) ' * 'Arterminator (38) ' * 'Mongeray (40) ' * 'Crimson Monger (40-41) ' * * * * * Monsters who appears in Specials * '''Easter Bunnyellow (Happy Easter) * Horroray (The Haunt Graveyward) ' * '''Blightermintaor (Happy Thanksgiving) ' * 'Santa Freaks (Christmas) ' Other Villains Episodes # '''MultiToons, Unleashed! Pt. 1 - Mario, Sonic, Alex, SpongeBob and Skylar are chosen to become the Power Rangers: MultiToons to battles the Ravage Armada Empire. # MultiToons, Unleashed! Pt. 2 - The Rangers contuies their battles against the Ravage Armada Empire when Clawgax and Freak Monger grow into giant monsters. The Rangers used their zords by combining thems into the MultiToons Megazord. # 'Enter Freakimus Prime, Pt. 1 '- King Ravagegax sent Freakimus Prime to finish off the Power Rangers MultiToons, once and for all. However, MultiTooner come to saves the rangers by battles the Ravage Armada Empire. In the Meantime, Mario hatch a master plan on how to saves MultiTooner from the Ravage Armada Empire. # 'Enter Freakimus Prime, Pt. 2 '- As the MultiToons Rangers and MultiTooner escapes from the Ravage Realm and landed in the Mushroom Kingdom which Bowser formed an alliance with the Ravage Armada Empire to finish off the MultiToons Rangers, once and for all. # 'SpongeBob vs. SpongeBob? (SpongeBob SquarePants tribute and SpongeBob focus) '- SpongeBob find himself frameds by a look-a-like which the MultiToons Rangers, MultiTooner and Sandy Cheeks believe his is innocent and they on the hunt to find the imposter and clean SpongeBob's names, once and for all. # 'The Fastest Thing Alive! (Sonic the Hedgehog tribute and Sonic focus) '- Sonic is challenge by a robotic Hedgehog-theme monster to a race to prove who is the fastest thing alive. MultiTooner and the Rangers thinks that King Ravagegax is about to chet the race. So his sent Mario, Axel, SpongeBob and Skylar to find out. Skylar finds Queen Ravagegax to chet the race by teleportal Sonic to his fears of water with the helps of Dr. Eggman. The Rangers must stop Turbo-Hog and the Ravage Armada Empire, once and for all. # 'The Challenge of the Marios, Pt. 1 (Super Mario Bros. tribute and Mario focus) '- Mario so does has Red Rangers powers which make Luigi's wish that his could be the Green Ranger, Bowser and the Koopalings learn about its and King Ravagegax and his family along with Clawser. During the fight, Luigi gets kidnaps by Clawser and teleportal to Bowser's Castle. Mario calls the MultiToons Rangers to save him. Once reach there, the Rangers find out who Luigi has been brainwashed and become Mr. L to destroy the MultiToons Rangers! Will the Rangers gets Luigi's back to normal or is this the really end of the Super Mario Bros.?! # 'The Challenge of the Marios, Pt. 2 (Super Mario Bros. tribute and Mario focus) '- In order to get Luigi back to normal, Mario must surface himself for the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic and the others rangers must find another way of how to get Luigi's back and defeated Clawser, once and for all. However, Sonic find out that Clawser was MultiTooner in disguise and kidnap MultiTooner and steal the rangers' powers. So Mario used the Gold MultiToons Morphin and become the Gold MultiToons Ranger to saves MultiTooner and his world two! # 'Even More Greener! (Super Mario Bros. tribute and Luigi focus) '- After Axel giving ups as the Green MultiToons Ranger and left Luigi to become the new Green Ranger which his goes on a date with Princess Daisy. However, Bowser show ups and kidnap Daisy which the Mario Bros (along with MultiTooner) to save while the others rangers battles a new foe, General Shadowonker while King Ravagegax and Queen Savagegax show ups! Until, they was saved by the mysterious Crimson MultiToons Ranger! # 'Ranger Pink (Mighty Med tribute and Skylar focus) '- Skylar must find a way of to save her follow rangers and her friends and family from Pink-Slayer. Meanwhile, MultiTooner battles Shadowonger. # 'The Golden MultiToons Ranger, Pt. 1 '- As MultiToons decides to become the Gold MultiToons Ranger after realize that his long-lost wife, Lady MultiTooner is alive. However, the Rangers belivle this a trap set by the Ravage Armada Empire so they can brainwash him and used him to destroy the rangers. MultiTooner has to do the right thing to save her. MultiTooner battles an super-powered Biozoid who challenge him to a duel. as MultiTooner was about to be done for, the Rangers show ups and battles the super-powered Biozoid. MultiTooner continues his quest for Lady MultiTooner. # 'The Golden MultiToons Ranger, Pt. 2 '- As MultiTooner continues his quest in order to save his wife, Lady MultiTooner and appears to same place which his wife is hiding and battles Gold Eyes. MultiTooner become the Gold MultiToons Ranger while the others rangers show ups and battles Gold Eyes. The rangers are susprise by his amazing powers and battles the Ravagegax Family. # 'The Neverending Adventures of MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner, Pt. 1 '- After MultiToons saves Lady MultiTooner, the twos battles Freakimus Prime XD and Monstersaurus-Rex as the Goldn and White MultiToons Ranger. However, the Ravagegax Family teleportal Both MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner and themselves to the universe brawl realm. Meanwhile, the rangers must try a way of to stop Freakimus Prime XD and Monstersaurus-Rex. # 'The Neverending Adventures of MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner, Pt. 2 '- As MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner escapes from the Universe Brawl Realm and find themselves in a universe which they battles demons while finding a way out. After that, they end ups in the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! universe where they helps the Monkey Team to battles a group of bounty hunters know as the Dreadful Hunters who are hired by the Skeleton King and Mandarin. Meanwhile, the rangers are still powerless against Freakimus Prime XD and Monstersaurus-Rex. So Mario, Sonic, Luigi, SpongeBob and Skylar fused their powers together for the first time in order to defeat thems, once and for all. # 'The Neverending Adventures of MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner, Pt. 3 '- MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner finally back to thier own world to find out that the rangers fused their powers together in order to defeat Freakimus Prime XD and Monstersaurus-Rex. However, Freakimus Prime XD and Monstersaurus-Rex survive and still attacks the city. So MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner sent their own MultiToon Zords to stop the two monsters, once and for all. #'Psychoeleon (SpongeBob focus) '- The MultiToons Rangers must stop a imposter chameleon-theme monster who made SpongeBob goes crazy when his can't think of who is the real or the fake one. Meanwhile, MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner meets SpongeBob's parents. #'Mario vs. Sonic (Mario and Sonic focus) '- When Mario and Sonic beigns to have a friendship which destroy by Bowser and Dr. Eggman and King Ravagegax's lastest monster, the Hate-Wonger. It's up to Luigi, SpongeBob and Skylar to end this madness, once and for all. #'The Mission of Four (Mario, Sonic, Luigi and Skylar focus) '- SpongeBob, MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner got kidnap by the Shredderay. Mario, Sonic, Luigi and Skylar must save thems. However, Shreaddray sent two super-powered Biozord to finish off the rangers, once and for all. #'The Return of Maria Robotnik (Shaodw the Hedgehog tribute and Shadow focus) '- While wishing Maria was here, Shadow come a yellow female hedgehog which its is Maria Robotnik! But with no memories of how she survive and become a hedgehog. So Shadow and the MultiToons Rangers help her to make her remember how she survive which the monster Mouthunter arrives and steal the rangers which they are unable to become the Power Rangers with their voice! MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner battles Mouthunter for the rangers' mouths while they helps Maria to find more of her pests! #'Shadmaria (Shadmaria tribute and Shadmaria focus) '- After having Maria back, Shadow is finally happy and being nice to everyones. The monster Sonichaospideray show ups and kidnap Maria and brainwash her into a powerful fighter for the Ravage Aramda Empire! #'Plants, Plants, Plants Everywheres! '- When evil demonic-like plants appears in our heroes worlds and begins to almost destroy the MultiToons Rangers which MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner save thems and hide themselves in a deep cave HQ to find out who is behind of all this madness! #'Nightmares! Part 1 '- Sonic, Luigi and SpongeBob are trapped in a nightmare-like realm which Mario, Skylar, MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner must find a way of how to wake them ups. In the Nightmare Realm, Sonic's nightmares is in underwater, Luigi's nightmares is lose control of his green ranger powers and SpongeBob's nightmares is becoming a monster. Mario and MultiTooner goes inside of their dreams to save them. However, they nightmares to come to life which are Mario's nightmares is Peach id dating Bowser and MultiTooner's nightmares is his fail to save the universes. Which its all end with Skylar and Lady MultiTooner to save them while trying to face their greatest nightmares which are Skylar's nightmares is becoming a supervillain and Lady MultiTooner's nightmares is MultiTooner dating Queen Savagegax and she is dating King Ravagegax. #'Nightmares! Part 2 '- Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy Rose, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kaz, Oliver, Sandy and Patrick rush to rescue and help thems to face their greatest nightmares while finding to find out who is giving their worst nightmares to life! #'The Mysterious Black Stranger '- When the mysterious Black MultiToons Ranger show ups and save the MultiToons Rangers while King Ravagegax plan on divided and conquer on the Rangers. But who is his and where did his came from? Could his really be the long-lost son of MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner? Meanwhile, Mario begins to having morphing troubles. #'An Different Shade of Red (Mario focus) '- Mario begins to lose control of his powers which its the time to give another Red Ranger. However, Mario did finds someone who could be the next Red MultiToons Ranger and its is Randy Cunningham, the 9th Grade Ninja who need helps to stop McFists who formed an alliance with King Ravagegax to destroy the ninja and the MultiToons Ranger, once and of all! #'Dial R for Red Rangers! (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja tribute and Randy focus) '- As Randy get caught in an lab accident which his Red Ranger and his Ninja identity being to live and now Randy begins to living his normal life. #'Ranger Gold (MultiTooner focus) '- MultiTooner begins to have dreams about someone else become the new Gold MultiToons Ranger. Meanwhile, Randy leds the MultiToons Ranger to fight the Sorcerer. #'Ranger White (Lady MultiTooner focus) '- Lady MultiTooner have dreams that someone as the new White MultiTooner Ranger Meanwhile, the MultiToons Rangers' enemies, the Sorcerer, Dr. Eggman, Bowser, Plankton and the Annihilator team-up and steal the rangers' powers which Mario becomes the Silver MultiToons Ranger which make MultiTooner believe that his could be the next Gold MultiToons Ranger! #'Passing on the Touch '- MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner chosen Mario and Princess Peach to become the new Gold and White MultiToons Ranger while MultiTooner and Lady MultiTooner becomes the Silver and Orange MultiToons Ranger to battles the Ravage Armada Empire. #'The Gold and the White (Mario and Princess Peach focus) '- Now Princess Peach has rangers powers, Bowser decides to give ups on kidnapping the princess and begins to kidnapping Princess Daisy which Luigi show ups and beat ups the villains. Bowser decides to go back in time and try to stop Princess Peach from having becoming the White MultiToons Ranger which they don't have a time machine. So King Ravageax and Queen Savagegax turn the Koopalings into the "Unstoppped Monsterious Rangers-Buster Koopalinss!." It's look like the MultiToons Rangers have a huge, huge problem. #'Invasion of the Ravagegax Rangers! Part 1 '- King Ravagegax decides evil clone of the MultiToons Ranger know as the Ravagegax Rangers which will finish off the MultiToons Ranger. However, Ravagegax Blue have a cursh on Amy Rose and defeat Sonic on a duel and so does Ravagegax Yellow who have a crush on Sandy Cheeks which they plan on a wedding! Will the MultiToons Rangers save the day and find a way of how to defeat the Ravagegax Rangers, once and for all. #'Invasion of the Ravagegax Rangers! Part 2 '- After saving Amy and Sandy, the MultiToons Rangers are on the run while the Ravagegax Rangers who are search for the MultiToons Rangers. Now, they need to fight back against the Ravagegax Rangers and Shadowonger kidnap their friends and love ones if the rangers don't reveal their identities to them. #'Teal Powers '- The MultiToons Rangers was saved by the mysterious Teal MultiToons Ranger. But who is she? Where did she come from? Could she be Alex? #'Ranger Black (MultiTooner, Jr. focus) '- MultiTooner, Jr.'s elements powers being to taking over him which the MultiToons Rangers must help while Mario, Princess Peach & Luigi battles Shadowonger, Bowser and the Koopalings. #'Ranger Teal (Totally Spies! tribute and Alex focus) '- After SpongeBob and Axel defeat an half-motorcycle, half-lizard-like monster. Axel begins to feel different and begins to attacks the MultiToons Ranger. SpongeBob begins to know that Axel is brainwashed by Plankton! #'A Matters of Family (MultiTooner, Lady MultiTooner and MultiTooner, Jr. focus) '- MultiTooner, Lady MultiTooner and MultiTooner, Jr. begins to feel strange which confused the Rangers until they realize that they have been brainwash. Now, they must find a way of how to end this madness which they are trapped inside of their base and have its turn a haunted mansion. #'The Powers of Purple (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic tribute and Twilight Sparkle focus) '- The MultiToons Rangers goes to Ponyville to find Twilight Sparkle which they did find her and she become the Purple MultiToons Ranger. #'Ranger Purple (Twilight Sparkle focus) '- The MultiToons Rangers helps Twilight to unkown her true MultiToons Elements. Meanwhile, an new foe appears. #'Sonally (Sonally tribute and Sonally focus) '- While running, Sonic meets his old girlfriend, Princess Sally Acorn which she ask him out on a romantic dinner date which make Amy's jealous. Meanwhile, Krangoblin challenge MultiTooner, Lady MultiTooner and MultiTooner, Jr.. #'The Crimson Stranger Part 1 '- Now that the mysterious Crimson MultiToons Ranger have join the team and reveal his identity to be... #'The Crimson Stranger Part 2 ' #'Ranger Crimson ' # # # # # # # # # Specials # 'Happy Easter (Easter special) '- The MultiToons Ranger begins their Easter holiday which a Easter bunny-like monster plans on ruining Easter. The MultiToons Rangers must stop him and his reign of terrors on Easter. # 'An Haunted Graveyard (Halloween special) '- On Halloween's night, the Rangers goes to the most haunted graveyard of all time which they encounter the ghosts of the defeated monsters and they can't ever morph into the Power Rangers. # 'Happy Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving special) '- On Thanksgiving, the Rangers celebrate Thanksgiving in their worlds. Until, King Ravagegax sent Blightermintaor to kidnap the rangers one by ones. # 'Christmas (Christmas special) '- On Christmas's eve, the MultiToons Rangers begins to remember how they join forcing, encounter new enemies, saving worlds to worlds. Movie Power Rangers: MultiToons: The Movie: The Neverending Search Synopsis: A year after the defeat of the Ravage Armada Empire, the MultiToons Rangers begins to reunited to against an new enemy know as the Demonic Skull Army Kingdom Empire. However, they begins their neverending search to find the long-lost Navy Minotaur Zord in order stop this new threat. Along the way, they encounter the new Light Yellow MultiToons Ranger who clam who be SpongeBob's son from the future, the most powerful being in the multiverse Hoperay and the vengeful returning Ravage Armada Empire. Running Time: 2 hours, 2 minutes, 49 seconds. Running Time 19-23 mins. Category:Billy2009 Category:Crossovers